


听说老王花店的向日葵成精了？

by TonYOYO



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO
Summary: 向日葵，一年生草本植物。花语，沉默的爱。
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/China/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), 米耀, 露中, 黑三角 - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	听说老王花店的向日葵成精了？

-

如果有人问烟斜胡同里最值得去的地方是哪里，几乎所有人都会指着东北处的小岔路让你穿过墨绿树丛交织成的天然屏障，往小径尽头处走。越往深处，就越能清晰地感受到甜腻花香与古木沉香和着露水在空气里纠缠成一处，钻进鼻腔在身体里打了个弯，最终又融化于味蕾。

幸运的话，或许能看到一身着梅红色长衫的青年男子架着画板，描摹着古朴木屋前侧大片花田的盛景。

油彩斑驳又绚烂的在画布上勾勒出轮廓，阳光肆无忌惮的照耀下，连画笔柔软的笔头都沾染上了温度，王耀笑着又在画布上填了一笔。

显然，他心情不错。

从美术学院毕业的第三年，王耀就开了这家花店。说是花店，不如说是王耀搞起了园艺——厚实的家底让他轻松包下了这一大片宅地，用沉香木建了处院落，剩下的地方全部开垦成了花田。王耀喜欢养花，尤其是向日葵，每年四五月一大波向日葵种子就会被洒在光照最好的那片土地上。

王耀也喜欢画向日葵，它的幼苗，它的枝叶，它茎杆上细腻的绒毛，以及带着太阳温度的柔软花瓣。就像是晦冥黑夜里闪耀的宝石，把神明完整安顿在每一株生命里。

今年的向日葵长势极好，比往年都要艳丽夺目，有一株更是格外的出挑。它的叶子宽大而坚韧，花瓣明净又通透，纹理之中埋着细碎而又疏朗的金光，花蕊深处透着一丝殷红，这使它即便在葵海中也异常的引人注目。

几乎每天，王耀都要为它画一幅油画。用最纯的颜色直接涂抹在画布上，色块与线条嵌合于一处，每当此刻，一种似曾相识、猛烈而炽热的情感便从中喷涌而出，撞击着他感官，使他沉迷其中难以自拔。

虽说王耀把大部分时间都放在了作画上，但总归还是做着花店的生意，王家世代经商，强大的遗传天赋使他在行业里也算得上一方翘楚。虽然不少合作伙伴还会在背地里嚼着舌头：不过是个种花的。

“叮——”放在一旁的手机突然响了起来，王耀有些茫然地解开锁屏，弹出的待办事项让心情极好的王耀顿时两眼一黑。

虽说王耀他爹早就接受了这个长子无心继承家业的事实，但仍免不了为他安排认识各种商业伙伴。庞大的人脉网是王家立足商业高塔不败之地的重要战略，即便是王耀也免不了这样的安排。而今天，正是被安排去见王家最有潜力的商业伙伴的日子。

虽说对方的资料早就被发到自己的邮箱里，老爹也再三嘱咐要通读资料看人下菜，但王耀早就用金鱼脑袋将这些话当作垃圾信息删得一干二净。因此在阿尔弗雷德笑着坐到自己面前时，王耀顿感绝望和后悔。

阿尔弗雷德，正是他的商业合作伙伴之一，特点是特别喜欢提出过分的要求。

“我说过很多遍了琼斯先生，我是开花店做观赏花卉的，不是给你提供日化用品加工原料的。”

“我就是愿意用高品质的观赏花卉不行吗？”

王耀最后总是会在不菲的定金面前妥协。但随着阿尔弗雷德的订单量日益猛增，王耀不得已又包下一片地专门种植阿尔弗雷德要求的玫瑰。

因此二人对视时王耀的第一句话不是“好巧”而是短暂叹息之后的一句“该交尾款了，琼斯先生。”

起初阿尔弗雷德的脸上并没有出现惊讶的神色，只是带着意味不明的笑意打量着穿着正装的王耀，等黑发男子的声音终于落在耳朵里，阿尔弗雷德才发起愣来。宝蓝色的眼睛在斜射入窗内的光中闪烁了两下，蝴蝶般轻盈的嗓音随着桌上拿铁的热气飘了过来。

“我今天是作为王家商业伙伴而来的，王家少爷。”

回到花店时已经到了晚上，七八月的晚上蝉鸣充斥着粘腻的空气，王耀拉扯开领带，松了松衬衫的扣子。他一向讨厌正装，尤其是在这样热气哄人的夏日里。

推开房间的门，王耀没有开灯，径直扑倒了柔软的床上，借着窗外微弱的月光掏出手机，终于在回收站里找到了那封附着阿尔弗雷德资料的邮件。

“竟然是造卫星的科技公司吗…”王耀挠了挠头，阿尔弗雷德送他回来的路上他就一直心神不宁，此刻问号更是填满了他的大脑。

未等身体做出什么反应，一股重量便压了过来。湿润的水气和炽热的温度一同吹进王耀的耳蜗“你今天…去见了谁。”

-

作为坚定的唯物主义者，王耀怎么也没想到，有生之年自己能碰到灵异事件。

“耀！你怎么能说这是灵异事件呢！”高大的男人抱着七加仑的大花盆跟在王耀身后反驳着。

“万尼亚，我说，你真的是花精吗，不是江湖骗子来我这骗吃骗喝的吧。”王耀歪了歪头，男人雪白得几乎透明的皮肤映上花盆里向日葵的颜色，仿佛镀上了一层金光，好看的眉眼仿若一副油画——至少看起来，确实像是个精灵。

“你看，这里”花精指着怀里向日葵花托处的一道疤痕，又拉开领口示意王耀看过来“你看，一模一样的疤痕，都是那天那个讨厌的男人干的。”

是那株最为出众的向日葵，它实在是太过特别，如果真的是它成精的话，王耀竟觉得意外地说的通。

这株向日葵十分粘人，不管王耀走到哪里他都要跟着，这期间也免不了和阿尔弗雷德打照面。当阿尔弗雷德破天荒的进入向日葵田，又破天荒的意外划破这只花精的本体之后，王耀终于将它单独移了出来。

霸道的花精环顾了一周王耀的房间，一本正经地将花盆摆放在王耀的床边“这里光照最好。”

王耀依然每天都会给向日葵画一幅油画，只是画中多出了一个花精。

就像达芬奇画鸡蛋一样，花精的各种表情、各种角度，都逐一与向日葵一起被刻画在同一张画布上。而长久以来心里那股熟悉的情感也随着完工的画框一起堆叠起来，占满了弥漫灰尘的角落。

“小耀，陪我去这场油画展吧。”花精第一次提出了请求。

王耀很少去美术馆，每当提及或是路过时，总是不自觉得浑身刺痛，出于自我保护，他下意识的将这些想法排除于脑海之外。

当花精拽着他的袖子以乞求的语气对着他时，预料中本该袭来的刺痛却没有出现，取而代之的是猛烈的思念。可王耀却不知道自己是在思念什么。

浓云携着雷鸣纷至沓来，雨点以最为仓促的力道扬起周旁桦树嘈杂叶响。王耀没有带伞，花精拉起他的手就是一阵疯跑。水泥地上溅起的水花在红色长衫上印上泥点，冰凉的雨滴打在身上，手里却攥着温度。

王耀的余光看向花精，雷鸣闪烁之中，他宛如白昼，比阳光下，更加熠熠生辉。

“我能抱抱你吗？”还没等到回答，花精就自顾自地将王耀紧紧包裹在怀中，深沉夜色中，王耀发现他紫罗兰般的眼睛如星辰一般聚集在自己身上，静谧而温柔地给他的心戴上了镣铐。

如果心声可以演奏为乐曲的话，那一定是一支能拨动月亮与云雾的曲子。

花精的胸膛结实又温暖，像每个浓稠黑夜里将他拽出噩梦的影子，带他到旷野山丘上的红霞之下，混着青草与烈酒的香气。

距与花精约定去看画展的日子还有两天，王耀照例睡到日上三竿才爬起来，一睁眼便是那张逐渐与梦中身影重叠的脸。他想伸手拨正花精凌乱的碎发，却发现自己的手被他紧紧攥着放在胸口，王耀笑着往他怀里蹭了蹭，整颗心叶跟着柔软了起来。

“小耀，今天能多为我画几幅画吗？”花精抚摸着王耀乌黑的头发，牵起一缕贴上嘴唇，惹得王耀一阵脸红。

“你还挺喜欢当我的模特啊。”王耀调侃着，起身搬出了新的画框。

“你的画，好看。”花精眯着眼睛笑了起来，从身后给了王耀一个结实的熊抱。

“你从来没画过自己吗？”模特看向青年的眼底，而他显然没想过问题的答案。

“我从来没想过…”

“我想要一幅有你也有我的画。”陈述的语气听起来不容拒绝，王耀顿时开始反思是不是自己平日太惯着他了。

“我不太会画自己…”

“我今天就要！”花精突然激动了起来，以至于打断了王耀试图婉拒的话语。

“你就像个孩子…”熟悉感再次笼罩王耀的身体，引发头部的一阵剧痛。颜料与画架打翻在地，发出阵阵轰鸣，以至于他分不清这声音是来自于地板的碰撞声，还是来自于遥远的记忆。

再次醒来时，天已黑了大半。远处的红霞仍然倔强地守在天际不肯离开。花精看着他，亮晶晶的眼睛里全是他看不懂的情绪。

花精举着未完成的油画，一脸期待地盯着王耀。揉了揉发酸的太阳穴，他还是拿起了画笔，在画布上填上自己的轮廓。

“明天，明天就可以去看画展了呢。”

“那今天早点睡？我怕我起不来。”

“我叫你。”花精搂过王耀纤博的肩头，像搂着一件易碎的宝物，身体埋入柔软的床榻，如坠入一个温柔的陷进。

他看着王耀睡在自己怀中，万物沉寂，他注视着他，如一个世纪之久。微弱的叹息，隐匿在漆黑的夜里，不着痕迹。

-

伊万布拉金斯基。

王耀念着肖像画上落款的名字。

干净简练的线条，浓烈纯粹的色彩，呼之欲出的感情，辽阔、广漠、深邃、轻柔。

旁边的参观者忍不住搭起话来“这位先生，画上的人，是你吗？”

王耀在一处废墟坍塌的震耳轰鸣中落荒而逃，黑暗中燃起火焰，滚滚浓烟呛得他睁不开眼，空气嘶鸣嚎叫着撞击他的身体，他喊着花精的名字，却久久无人回应。

一只手搭上了他的肩膀。

“好巧，你也来看画展吗？”

阿尔弗雷德轻轻笑着，王耀终于回过神来，环顾四周依然是有些许嘈杂的展厅，身旁却没有万尼亚的身影。

就像是一场梦。

就像叫万尼亚的花精从来就没出现过一样，他消失得不着痕迹。就像那株向日葵一样，枯萎得毫无征兆。

他四处都寻不到万尼亚，直至傍晚回到家，却看到曾挺拔又艳丽的向日葵花瓣悉数散落在泥土里，只留下巨大的花盘孤零零地立在那里。王耀数次伸手，也没忍心将它移走。他捡起泥土中还未变暗的花瓣，像牵起了他的手，细腻却冰凉。

王耀数了数垒起来的画框，十五幅。已经过去了两周。男人的眉眼在每一幅画里都涵纳着星河，毫不吝啬地用温柔覆盖着王耀的视线。

向日葵，一年生草本植物。在每一年阳光最为炽热的七八月份盛开，花期只有两周。

仿佛是明白了花精执意让王耀把自己填上画布的原因。深切的悲怆与绝望洪水般席卷而来。

没有熟悉温度贴合与身的夜晚再次被无数个相同的噩梦渗透。飞溅的火星灼烧着他的皮肤，轻易撕碎他的身体，如同一张柔软的宣纸。

万尼亚。

伊万布拉金斯基。

诡异的想法跳跃进脑海，他从梦中惊醒，慌忙地打开了电脑。

伊万布拉金斯基。

越是默念这个名字，熟悉而又强烈的思念就越是如剧毒一般侵入他的心脏，敲着键盘的手也跟着颤抖起来。

伊万布拉金斯基，俄国有名的青年画家，三年前在一场大火中遇难。

王耀张了张嘴，却说不出话来，他只能听见自己厚重的喘息和震耳欲聋的啼哭，掺杂着不知名的情绪。

“老师，你为什么这么喜欢画向日葵呀。”王耀拄着下巴，看着男人紫罗兰般的眼睛。

“莫斯科的冬天很冷，西伯利亚平原上常年是寂静的白色。所以那里的建筑会用艳丽的红色，那里的土地会种满一到秋季叶片就金黄如日光的白桦，那里的人也偏爱向着太阳的花。”男人笑着转过头与王耀对视“就像你一样，是最纯粹的红色，是最暖的太阳。

“老师，你看这山丘，种满向日葵一定很好看吧！”

“是啊，可惜我不太会养花。”男人笑了笑，举起一旁的伏特加一饮而尽。

“喂，伊万布拉金斯基，不要在这种时候酗酒啊喂！”王耀抢过冰凉的玻璃酒瓶，身体却落入满是浓烈酒精气味的怀抱。

“王耀，能为我种一株向日葵吗。”男人的声音轻如蚊翼，仔细扫过王耀的鼻尖，吞吐于肆意生长酸涩的亲吻里。

“老师，明天我的毕业典礼，你会来吗？”王耀撇了撇嘴“好麻烦啊，明天还要穿正装……”

“我也喜欢小耀穿长衫的样子。”男人双眉耸起，凝视王耀的眼睛“你要回国了吗？”

“王耀同学”

“王耀”

“耀”

“小耀”

“……”

王耀坐上了去往莫斯科的飞机，阿尔弗雷德也执拗的跟了过来。

梦魇循环往复的侵蚀着他的大脑，熟悉的场景和声音，陌生的名字和自己。他坠入不可捉摸的深渊，最尽头处住着答案。

“阿尔弗雷德，我们第一次见面是什么时候。”

“……三年前。”长久的沉默后，阿尔弗雷德终于开口。

“这是伊万布拉金斯基教授的办公室。那场大火之后，并没有修缮。”教员领着王耀进入长长的走廊，荒旧的墙体仍带着被大火侵蚀的痕迹。“按理说，这算是危楼了，早就应该拆除，我也不应该带你们进来。”教员瞥了眼王耀的脸，他曾无数次整理画室仓库时见过这张脸。黑色的眼睛在这里并不多见。

“火烧起来时，布拉金斯基教授并不在这里，他是后来冲进去的。”

王耀的手掠过房间内烧焦的窗框，掠过石质的画台，掠过锈迹斑斑的奖杯牌匾……周遭一切都与梦中的场景重合起来。他抽开石桌下的抽屉，落满灰尘的保险箱安静的躺在里面，旋转轮盘，齿轮发出清脆的咬合声，箱子里堆满了画稿与信件。

“他冲进大火中，抱出了一盆向日葵。”

“之后就再也没有醒过来。”

阿尔弗雷德扶住王耀颤抖的肩，将纸张悉数收于随身的公文包里。

“三年前，在机场见到你时，你就是这副样子。”

阿尔弗雷德一如既往地下着大批量的玫瑰订单，他将这些玫瑰堆满自己的房间，这是他用金钱换来的虚幻感情，陪伴着他日夜安眠。他时常想起初见王耀时他满脸泪痕的样子，也难以忘怀再次遇见他时的惊喜。他想着，如果他永远无法想起那天哭泣的理由，那么总有一天，他可以完完整整地侵入他的心里，哪怕只以金钱关系作为序曲。

可他还是想起来了。

他陪在他身边目睹着他的痛苦。时间如砂纸一样打磨着他们的灵魂和骨血，从没有一种折磨比这还要难熬。他们陷入沼泽，亦无法挣扎，这是难以违抗的魔咒，在广袤无垠的空地里给彼此画地为牢。

王耀再次种起了向日葵，用那棵向日葵花盘上留下的种子。这一回，他可以种出很多那样出众的向日葵。总有一颗，能让他再见他一面吧。

王耀依然每天都会画一幅画，大笑着的、委屈呢喃着的、骄纵霸道的、泪眼模糊的、他想象着、搜刮着自己的大脑，伊万的声音却日益变得模糊。只留下无法言语的胶片，无论如何也冲洗不出那人的呼唤。

时日如往常般运转，油画已堆满了整个房间，来花店的顾客时常调侃王老板是不是要开个画廊，王耀只是回以淡淡的微笑。

“伊万布拉金斯基！你怎么总是像个孩子一样！喝酒伤身！还有，就算是作为画家，你的房间也未免太乱了些！”

“反正小耀也会来帮我收拾的嘛。”

“伊万布拉金斯基！别总这样浪费颜料啊！”

“我试着调了许多颜色，最后发现还是最纯粹的颜色画你最好看。”

“伊万布拉金斯基，你看，我给你种了一颗向日葵，已经长这么高了呢！”

“小耀以后每年都给我种一颗好不好？”

“伊万，我要回国了。”

“你还会回来吗。”

“当然，毕竟你还在这里呀。”

“小耀，你是我见过最美的人，就像油画一样。”

“小耀，你的手里是藏了火炉吗，如此寒冷的冬日里，还是这样温暖。”

“小耀，你们中国人像你一样穿这样的长衫吗？”

“小耀，等这株向日葵结出花籽的时候，我就去找你好不好。”

“……”

-

王耀捧着一束向日葵，走在八月明媚的光里。如影随形的寂寞天然得将他与拥挤的人群隔绝开来。浓绿的树荫遮挡住部分的温度，忽明忽暗中，在他身上移动着淡淡的洁白的边缘。

医院消毒水的气味包裹住他的身体，与闷热的天气一起使他喘不过气来。映入眼帘的，都是一片洁白，一如伊万言语中描绘中的西伯利亚的冬天。树影打在墙上，像路标一样，星星般闪烁着指引着方向。

他掏出口袋里的纸条，仔细地对照着房间号。

这是个特别的顾客，打了一笔巨款到王耀的账户，只留下了让王耀本人送花到医院的备注。

每一步都踩在棉花上——他已经许久没有出过门了。

他对门后的事物抱有着莫名的期待，像期待着那只向日葵的精灵再次出现在自己面前一样，像眷恋的每一个空洞的梦境。

指尖触碰到冰凉的木制门板，满心的念头消隐在后背的温暖。

“王耀。”

医用酒精的气味扑面而来，粗糙的手指摩挲着王耀的脸庞，白皙的皮肤上是触目惊心的疤痕。

“是你回来了吗，小耀。”

-

王耀不知道那年夏天的向日葵到底有没有成精，但他确实在流逝的风沙里抓住了奇迹。


End file.
